Demons little girl
by Manual Breathing
Summary: Kaya is a girl that lives in Suna.Only seven years old and already stronge,loyal,and brave. Did I mention she's garaa's little girl Kaya will have to go through her life with hard and good times but what happens when she has to learn about garaa's seceret


A/N-this story is just a side story so don't expect it to much also the main character isn't my idea she is my friend "hmfan24"'s idea. I stumbled upon this character while reading one of her stories "A wonderful life" and instantly fell in love with it! So if any of you who read this should know….

I don't own naruto or Kaya,(hmfan24 owns kaya).

Warning-a few changes are made to make this story good. Kaya may or may not act as described in this story from the one in "a wonderful life" as the same will go with the other characters.

If any of you want to know more about this character or hmfan24's story all you need to do is go on my profile and look under my favorite author's list and you'll see her. She is an asome writer so encourage her to write more. Now...

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

Far off into the desert were the sand dances with the wind and how the sun came down to bake the sand underneath it. Our story begins at night where a blood red sky covered a village with in it but, just not any village, it covered the village hidden in the sand also known as Suna. Inside the village you couldn't hear a sound except the sound of hard panting of a small girl and the sound of her feet as she ran for her life. Her name is Kaya and this is her story.

Kaya's POV

I ran for my life within the crimson red night hiding in the shadows of the dark clouds. Searching. Searching is what I was really running for. Running for any sighs for life with in my village but,-no. None had survived that massacre. Except me. I have to keep it that way.

The monster was coming closer. I could sense it. I still can't believe this was happening. All my people are dead because of this nightmarish monster. I could only remember what had happened when I came home from Konoha. Those sad thought is all I could think of right now.

flashback

I was just coming back from another trip to Konoha and was so happy to finally be back home. Konoha is a great place to live with all the lights, sound, blue skies, and a funny Hokage but it was still nice to be back home. I was so excited to tell the Kazekage about all of the cool things I learned at Konoha. As I was entering the gate with my aunt Temari I could feel a cold eerie feeling run down my spine. I turned around to see my aunt having the exact same feeling. As we got further into the village we could see were the feeling was coming from. From the blood and bodies around us. I used my senses to see If they had any life left inside any of the bodies but none of them had survived. We were now jumping on roof top to get a better view of the village but also to stair away from the bodies. I kept on thinking "how could this happen! We had many powerful shinobies living here including dad!...Oh no DAD! What happened to him! Is he dead or bleeding! DAD!!!

Just having the thought of dad dead or hurt made me move quicker to our destination. The Kazekage tower. We both had the same feeling of what ever caused the massacre was in that very building. When we finally arrived we went straight to the meeting hall where they kept all of the status of the past Kazekages. What I saw in that very room will haunt me forever. In the center of the room full of rubble stood a creature to be 70 ft. tall. I was speech less, just looking at it made my blood run cold. As I was frozen in fear I carefully looked to see my aunt not shocked but….hateful.

"Shukaku, what are you doing here." she said with pure hatred in her voice.

"hahahahahaha, just having a little fun that is" replied the monster.

"hn, should have thought that a sick twisted monster like you would call this 'fun' " replied Temari.

"why, you shouldn't judge people at first glance miss. Temari." the thing started to lick its lips. " because at first glance that girl looks offly(sp?) tasty."

When he said those words my aunt went straight to action as she jumped in front of me while drawing her fan out. I was still shocked at the creepy sound his voice. The way it sounds so fearful with one word. But the voice was the least of the things that creped me out. It was the way it looked. Its big spiky tail, its enormous gong like belly, and its sand like features just freaked me out, but the one thing that almost frightened me to death was its golden evil eyes. The way they looked with pure evil and hunger almost made me want to faint. The sudden stern sound of my aunts voice was the only thing that kept me awake.

"Kaya, listen to me carefully. I want you to run away as fast as possible got it" she said sternly without taking her eyes off the creature.

"w-what?!? I can't just leave you alo-." she silenced me with a quick cut-on-the-cheek throw with one of her shuriken.

"Kaya, LISTEN!!! I told you to run and that is what I want you to do, so RUN!!" she yelled at me.

I slowly rose to my feet and started to run for the door as my aunt held off the monster. When I was about to jump out the window down the hall I heard a scream and then a big thud. My obedience was less powerful than my curiosity so I took a peak at what was happening. When I took a look inside I saw my aunt was battling the beast. She had her fan drawn out but it was terribly torn and her body was so cut and bruised I was surprised she was still standing! The monster in the other hand didn't even have a scratch on it! I stared there in aw as they were speaking.

"Temari, is that all of the power you've got. I'm getting board here." the monster teased.

"I'll never give up! NOW TELL ME WHERE IS GARAA!!!" she screamed.

"I don't like to repeat myself miss. Temari" replied the beast. "He's me!" the monster chuckled as he swiped his tail at my aunt.

She received the impact hard and flew to the wall with a large thud. She fell to the ground but I couldn't see her breathing. I panicked and ran towards her before thinking. I felt a giant gush of wind come towards me. It was like aunt temari's wind only 10 fold stronger. I crashed into the wall behind me and could feel cuts slowly develop on my skin. What was this thing! How can it control wind with only its body. Before I could stand up and fight back I could feel some one knock me down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING I TOLD YOU TO RUN!!!" yelled Temari

"where's my dad!!" I yelled back. I was always the one to be good at arguments.

"kaya, If you ever want to see your dad again run!!!" replied Temari while trying to calm her voice.

Before I could try to argue more I was pushed back ,again. I looked up to see my aunt raped up in sand and was slowly be crushed under the presser like a prey in the grasp of a constrictor. I watched helplessly as she was slowly dyeing. All I could remember after that was running to her dead body covered in sand, looking at the monster as he chuckled with amusement, and running like hell away from him.

end of flashback

So that was how I left off running away from the monster. My head was getting wiry and feet were throbbing. I saw a little alley up ahead so I turned into it to rest. As I succored myself safely in the shadows I let out hard heaves of breath. How could all of this happen? I just had to ask myself that again. It should make perfect sense, shouldn't it? A monster had kidnapped my father and killed everyone I loved and cared for, that should clear it al up perfectly, right? But inside of me I couldn't except that, I just couldn't.

I could feel liquid fall down my cheeks. I touched the liquid and saw that I was crying. Great now I was crying! This couldn't get any better could it. I pulled up my knees to my chest for comfort. In just on night my whole life turned up side down. I let my hands fall down to my side and let the feel of sand touch my hands but, something felt different. the sand was wet. I picked up a hand full of sand brought it up to my face to smell. My eyes widened with horror as I threw the sad away from me. Blood. the sand was covered in blood. My fear was at a max with fear. I could feel the ground moving around me. I looked up to see the evil the golden eyes again. It had found me.

"I finally got you, little girl" said the monster with a hungry looking smile.

I was speechless. I don't want to see this things face ever again. I could feel the sand swirl around me and soon had me in a lock just like the one my aunt was in. slowly I felt it crushing me as I was helpless. before I let the black darkness take me I looked up into the now clear sky. The moon was full this night. that was all I needed to know. slowly my eyes shifted back to the place were the monster was suppose to be in but instead I saw a man with red hair and turquoise eyes staring back at me. with my final breaths I breathed out "I…love…you…..dad".

TBC

YAY! I'm finally done with the first ch. It was so aggravating but I think I pulled through pretty well.

Kaya: this ch. Sucks.

Screw you! You have no idea how long this took me to write and I had to make the beginning go so people will get drawn to it.

Kaya:(mumbles)ya but a monkey can write better that you.

WHAT WAS THAT YA LITTLE BRAT?!?!?! (death glare)

Kaya: Whatever, if you want to see the next chapter R&R. (if your to stupid to know what that is its read&reply)

Also all flames will be used to burn down the world when I become dictator and go on a mass murder. Mhahahahahahahahaha!

Kaya:you are so demented.


End file.
